


Send My Dumplings to Your New Lover

by Doriangrayisahoe



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriangrayisahoe/pseuds/Doriangrayisahoe
Summary: Light fluff domestic romance between Wendy and Irene .Get that chemistry between them cooking amirite  ;)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Red Velvet Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 5





	Send My Dumplings to Your New Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I used Love scenario by Ikon as the background for writing this .

* The scene opens with members of red velvet sitting in their studio wondering what to make lunch, it was one of those rare days when they didn’t have rehearsal and wanted to cook up something *  
As all of them lay there in a single line, which was anything but straight, Joy suddenly pipped up “ Let’s make mandu, it’ll be fun and easy and we all know how much Unnie loves dumplings “ nodding towards Irene, who lay there lying on a soft pillow lost in her own thoughts.  
Noticing that Irene wasn’t lazing around as others thought, but trying to get a better view of her swaying cleavage, Wendy decided she would pay the favour right back. She got up and went behind irene’s startled body, before purposely grinding against Irene in a playful manner “ Unnie which dumpling should we make, should we make gogi ? “ she said swaying her hips a little before intensely massaging Irene’s shoulders “ or maybe we could try kimchi dumplings “ whispering the last words right into Irene’s ears while Seulgi smirked at their antics.  
Selugi enjoying the view of two girls pressed together like Moorish crescent buns sprang up  
“ Since Irene and Wendy are so comfortable together let them be one team and we’ll be another “ she said smirking a conspirational smile at the younger two members who were used to the two lovebirds who made it obvious to everyone but each other how much in love they were. Yeri enthusiastically started pushing the idea onto irene “ How about we make different types of mandu, we’ll make yachae and saewu mandu to add to your dishes ?” Irene who loved dumplings both on the dinner plate as much as she did on girls could not refuse and with a slow but hesitant smile nodded her assent.  
Wendy jumping onto the idea, started to sit on Irene’s lap “ Unnie please tell me we’ll win, we’ll have so much fun making the dumplings, just you and me . Let’s start now, we have so much to do with all the different stuffing we have to force inside the delicate dough” before batting her eyelashes at Irene and galloping towards one of the three shared kitchens whistling Yankee doodle obnoxiously to the laughter of Yeri and Joy .

"She's in love with you, I hope you're careful with her heart. She seems resilient but she's as fragile as the stuffing of a dumpling. Take care she doesn't fall apart after you take off the cover " Seulgi murmured to Irene ." Like a but of ephemeral sunlight, she brings joy into everything and everyone, I hope that ray of sunlight never goes out.Take care of her you hear me? Now run along before she starts whining again " a sad smile on her face Seulgi watched Wendy with a yearning disguised as affection. "You l'like her ?"Irene asked with a mask that lasted only a second before breaking into shock and hurt"I mean she probably likes you back , I think? She's always going Seulgi Unnie this, Seulgi Unnie that ?"her voice quavering.

"Bae Joo-hyun I am disappointed you would ever think of me as that " *Seulgi tsked her in a chiding voice* "Wendy has eyes only and only for her bunny , no matter who admires her or loves her. It's you, always been you "a slight bitterness in her tone ."I won't show myself when the other person doesn't reciprocate the feelings pfft" She shoved Irene into the kitchen where Wendy looked at Irene with a smile that showed genuine happiness ,Irene went weak in her knees "Shall we cook Unnie ?, I started chopping the vegetables already "


End file.
